A variety of systems are currently available for supporting platform-like objects, such as beds, dressers, and shelves, on casters and posts. In one type of system, the casters include wheels and elongated bolts attached to the wheels via brackets and the posts include inserts with threaded central apertures that are press-fit into the ends of the posts. In such a system, the casters are attached to the posts by screwing the bolts into the threaded central apertures of the inserts. Some of these systems lack strength in the caster-and-post junctions, which can result in deformation of the post ends in directions extending radially outward from the longitudinal axes of the posts during movement of the casters.